


Sacrifice to the Demon

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Ejaculate, Forest Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: Deep in the woods there lies a small village. To survive, the founders of the village made a pact with a demon. In exchange for protecting the village from wild animals, bad weather and invaders, the demon demanded that a virgin must be left deep in the forest as a sacrifice every five years.Nearly a century has passed from the making of that faithful deal, and now the demon will get its first male victim.
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

Vincent's eyes slowly opened. His entire body felt sore, from the surface of his skin to the marrow of his bones. He tried to wipe his eyes, only to find that his hands were tied. His eyes shot open. He looked around in confusion, finding himself bound to a tree. He was temporarily confused until the events of last night began replaying in his mind.

You see, dear reader, Vincent was a virgin. He was always found either working in the fields, doing errands for the village shopkeepers or reading in the local library. He barely spoke to anybody outside of work situations, and none of the other villagers ever saw him even attempt to flirt with a woman.

When the time came to select the sacrifice, it was decided that Vincent would be the prime candidate. After all, the demon merely demanded a virgin, it didn't specify what gender. Plus, Vincent certainly had a few feminine attributes. He had a thin waist that flared out into wide hips, a fairly large and well-toned ass and thick thighs. His hair was chestnut coloured and reached past his shoulders. The women in the village used to joke that they wouldn't date him because they didn't want a husband that was prettier than they were. 

Of course, there was another reason Vincent was elected as the sacrifice. He was, in layman's terms, an asshole. He had a habit of stealing alcohol from the local brewery every time he did an errand for them, a habit that was only recently discovered. He once got into an argument with the owner of the local bar over his tab. Vincent then proceeded to punch the barkeeper in the face and make a run for it. He was caught and made to pay double his tab, but the incident was remembered.

So it was that last night, as Vincent was returning from the fields, that he found himself being attacked by a small band of his fellow villagers. He fought back, of course, knocked off one of the blacksmith's teeth and bruised the resident baker. But when the local undertaker hit him over the head with his shovel he went down like anybody else would. He was taken deep into the forest, stripped naked and tied to a tree.

And so we returned to the present. Vincent pulled at his binding, but the rope was thick and sturdy and the knots tied tight. He tried to rub the rope against the tree bark, hoping to weaken it enough so that he could snap it, but the awkward angle at which he was tied meant that he was just rubbing the skin on his wrist raw.

Vincent slumped against the tree. Being tied against a tree, upright, while unconscious, and also having barely eaten anything for the last few hours meant that simply tugging on the ropes made him exhausted. Sweat was running down his brow and dripping down on the grass below his feet. He began taking deep breaths.

As he stood there, tied to a tree butt naked, he caught a faint smell. It was like catching a whiff of rotten eggs from down the street, and it was getting stronger and closer. Vincent heard the sound of stomping, as if something massive was walking towards him. The sky began to darken, grey clouds covering the morning sky. It was becoming unbearably hot.

The stomping grew louder and louder, the ground shaking with every step of the unseen entity that was approaching Vincent. Several trees were shoved to the ground, creating a loud crashing sound.

And now, right in front of Vincent stood the entity that he was being sacrificed to, the supposed protector of his village, the being simply known as the demon.

It stood twice as tall as Vincent, with crimson skin stretched tight over bulging muscles. Its eyes were like two bright embers, and from its back sprang two large, charcoal black wings. Its muscular arms ended in large hands with five fingers, each ending in a sharp talon. It had powerful goat-like legs with black hoofs. A circlet of black horns pierced from the top of its head, forming a twisted, bony crown.

Most of these details went unnoticed by Vincent, because right in his face stood the demons most impressive feature. A muscular cock, as long and as thick as one of Vincent's own legs. At the base it was the same shade of crimson as the rest of the demon's body, and it steadily grew darker further along the length, the flared tip being as black as the wings. Bulging veins ran across the length of it. Its testicles hanged down like two watermelons in a red sack, the skin stretched thin over the massive cum factories.

A normal person should have been terrified. But Vincent was not normal, for instead of feeling scared, he felt an overwhelming sensation of lust taking hold of him. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel it pulse as his eyes were glued to the thick demon cock in front of him. His own cock, which was of average length for a human but was puny compared to the monster phallus in front of him, was fully erect and throbbing with need.

His mind clouded by arousal, Vincent did not notice as the demon's left hand slowly got closer to his body. He did notice when the almost painfully hot talons made contact with his skin. The demon seemed to be appraising his body, running a hand over Vincent's waist and hips. It gave his ass a firm squeeze, making Vincent give a whorish moan, a reaction which greatly pleased the demon.

The demon raised Vincent's chin up with its right hand, left hand still on his ass, making the small human look it directly in the eyes. Burning red and orange met pale green. The demon spoke one word, and its voice was like the clap of thunder in an open field.

" **Mine.** "

"Yours." Responded Vincent, lust having fully overtaking his mind, driving out any and all rationality. His brain was full of thoughts of demon cock and sex.

The demon smiled, revealing a row of ivory coloured, serrated fangs. It grabbed both of Vincent's wrists and pulled them, tearing the ropes from the tree. Then it grabbed him under the armpits and lifted him up until they were face to face.

A thick, slimy tongue shot out of the demon's maw, and began slowly licking Vincent's lips, coating them in a thick layer of foul smelling spit. Vincent got the message and opened his mouth. Immediately the demon's tongue was pushed inside, past Vincent's lips. It began licking the inside of his mouth, then shoving its way down his throat. The slimy appendage wormed its way down his gullet, making Vincent choke. A large bulge began to form in his neck.

The demon let go of Vincent, and he dropped to the ground, the demon's tongue sliding out of his throat. He landed on his ass, his head leveled with the demon's cockhead.

" **Lick.** "

Vincent didn't need to hear that order twice. He adjusted his position so that he was sitting on his knees and began to lick. A deep, powerful growl came from the demon. To Vincent's abject horror and boundless excitement he watched as the demon's cock began to harden. He gave long licks, lapping at the dick like a dog. He kissed around the tip, then planted a big sloppy kiss right on the head. He attempted to shove the tip into his mouth, but it was simply too large, his jaw was unable to open wide enough.

The cock continued to harden, and began to rise. Vincent had to stand up in order to be leveled to the head, the giant pillar of unholy flesh standing parallel to the ground. Vincent disconnected his lips from the cock, and stood back in awe as he gazed at the magnificent size of the demonic phallus.

"Holy shit." Said Vincent. He himself was now fully aroused. Everything about the demon was making his body go into a state of primal arousal. The horrible smell that was emanating from the demon now seemed like a masculine musk, a pheromone that drove out rational thought from Vincent's mind and replaced it with pure, unadulterated lust.

Vincent bent over and placed his hands on the tree he was tied to mere minutes ago. He started rocking his ass from side to side.

"Come on big boy, claim me!"

The demon grabbed Vincent by the hips and raised him up until his ass was at the same level as the demon's face. Its long tongue began licking, slimy spit covering Vincent's asshole. Then he felt a small pressure on his back entrance, which was quickly replaced by a feeling of fullness as the demon's tongue penetrated Vincent's asshole. Vincent squirmed in the demon's grip, not to escape but to enhance the experience. Its tongue began to apply pressure on Vincent's prostate, causing him to whimper in ecstasy and his cock to throb. The demon began applying even more pressure, moving and coiling its tongue inside Vincent's ass, who started muttering stuff like "fuck me" and "fuck my ass" in between bouts of whorish moaning.

The demon's tongue began thrashing inside Vincent's ass, moving erratically up and down, from side to side. Vincent began screaming in pleasure.

"YES! LIKE THAT! FUCK! FUCK ME!"

Vincent came. Rope after rope of the off-white cum spluttered out of his cock, forming a thick puddle of cum on the grass where it landed. His screams became shrieks of pleasure that could be heard from all the way to the village. Eventually the geyser of cum slowed down to a trickle, and Vincent's shrieks became moans.

A sudden feeling of emptiness shook him out of his post-orgasmic bliss. The demon took its tongue out of his ass and somewhat gently laid Vincent on the grass. He stood there panting, back resting on the tree, a puddle of his own cum between his legs, sweat running down every part of his body. He looked up to the demon, which in turn looked down upon Vincent.

"That..." began Vincent, struggling to speak due to exhaustion "was incredible."

The demon smiled again, and then grabbed its hard cock and began to slowly stroke it.

" **Round Two?** " It said, and its tone made it clear that it wasn't a question, not even a request, but an order.

"You fucking bet." Said Vincent, ready to accept whatever his new master had to give him.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent stood up. His legs were shaky, so he used the tree for support. He placed both of his hands on the trunk and then stuck his ass out. The demon grabbed both of Vincent's large globes of ass-flesh and pulled them apart, revealing his puckered, well-lubed asshole.

The demon lined up his massive cock with Vincent back opening. "Do it." Whispered Vincent. The demon tried once, only for its cock to slide upwards and end up resting on Vincent's back. It tried a second time, only for its cock to slide down and hit Vincent's own little dick.

The demon grew frustrated, and so grabbed its cock near the head and placed the flared tip on Vincent's waiting asshole. It began to slowly push inside. Vincent sucked in a breath and tried to relax his muscles in order to welcome the phallic invader. His asshole began parting, the demon's cock slowly moving forward.

With a meaty sound that could best be described as a * _plop_ *, the head of the demon's monstrous cock slipped inside Vincent's asshole. For a moment, all was quiet, as his mind tried to process the sensation coming from his lower region. Then a loud moan broke the silence, echoing across the forest, far beyond the village. Vincent came again, shooting his cum on the tree.

He turned his head back to look at the demon. "Fuck me." He said. "Ruin me. Make me your bitch! Make me your WHORE!"

The demon did not need any further encouragement, as it grabbed Vincent's hips. With one might thrust, the demon shoved half of his cock inside Vincent, who came again while giving another loud moan. He could feel his guts rearranging themselves in order too fit the demons gigantic cock. The demous then pulled back a bit, only to slam back in. He began thrusting back and forth, repeatedly slamming into Vincent's g-spot.

Vincent moans came in a steady stream, as did his cum. Every one of the demon's thrusts caused him to splatter his seed on the ground. It got to the point where he now leaked a constant trickle of cum. Every time the demon thrusted inside of him, a large bulge formed in his belly.

The demon began pulling back, until only the tip remained inside. Then with one powerful thrust, it slammed its entire cock inside of Vincent's ass. He fainted on the spot. The demon did not care, simply grabbing Vincent by the waist and using his body as little more than a sex toy. Vincent's guts were being rearranged by the demon's continuous pounding. The skin on Vincent's belly was horribly stretched, the outline of the cockhead clearly visible.

Realistically, Vincent should have been dead. But he was very much alive, and now has regained consciousness. He resumed moaning out obscenities. His mind was now fully taken over by lust. All rational thought, logic and reason, even some of his memories were being replaced by the powerful unholy cock that was pounding his asshole into oblivion.

The forest was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, panting and moaning. It was a concert of debauchery that send birds flying out of trees and deer running deeper into the woods. As the demon continued to slam into Vincent's ass its climax started building up. Dark storm clouds began to gather overhead.

The demon's thrusting became quicker. It dug its claws in Vincent's sides, whose mind was so utterly broken by lust that he interpreted the pain as pleasure. The demon forcefully reshaped Vincent's guts into a mold of its cock, yet instead of feeling incredible agony, Vincent felt indescribable pleasure. Instead of his guts ripping open at every thrust they stretched to accommodate the demon's member.

The demon slammed one last time in Vincent's battered asshole. It gave a mighty roar of pleasure as it unleased a flood of demonic cum in Vincent's bowels. Wave after wave of thick, hot cum poured inside Vincent's guts. His belly began to swell in size, growing like a balloon. Cum began leaking out of his asshole, dripping on the ground beneath. By the time the demon finished, Vincent's stomach was bloated with semen, and he felt as if there was cum all the way to his throat.

The demon began slowly pulling out, which caused the dripping to increase in volume. When the flared tip popped out, a flood of cum poured out of Vincent's gaping ass. He whimpered at the odd sensation. The demon gently lowered him onto the grass.

Vincent was panting heavily, his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. The deluge of cum slowed down to a trickle. Vincent looked up and found the demon kneeling next to him. It began to pet him, softly running its knuckles across Vincent's head.

" **Mine.** " Said the demon.

"Yours." Softly responded Vincent before laying his head on the grass and enjoying the petting.


End file.
